Kiss With a Fist
by saradas
Summary: "Then she swung, and the skull broke under her fist like it was nothing. Naruto was one hundred percent certain this was love." NaruSaku zombie!au. drabbles.
1. chapter one

**AN**: I think this is kind of like a challenge for me because I'm terrible with brevity. I've had this idea for a while now, and I was honestly going to write a long, drawn-out fic, but… I think I need to learn how to keep things short and still manage to add everything that I want. So I'm limiting every chapter to 100 words!

I don't think it needs to be said that I don't own Naruto. He and Sakura belong together.

* * *

><p>When he found her, she was dirty, weaponless, surrounded by the dead- and it really looked like she was going to die. Naruto was ready to jump in and save her, never mind his own lack of supplies. He was a hero like that, through and through, and his group always said that it'd get him killed someday, but… A lot of them wouldn't be there if not for his desire to help, so they couldn't complain.<p>

Then she swung, and the skull broke under her fist like it was _nothing_. Naruto was one hundred percent certain this was love.


	2. chapter two

**AN**: Thank you so much for the reviews!

I was just going to write every chapter like the one before, but then I thought about the characters _talking_ and now I'm trying to work on having them speak to each other without rambling. Trying not to ramble is a whole lot harder than I thought it'd be, but keeping these chapters short is helping me a lot.

* * *

><p>Naruto rarely thought about his actions, and, at the time, jumping in front of her made a whole lot of sense.<p>

He'd never been punched so hard in his life, and for a while his ears rang and his eyes watered. (He _wasn't _crying! What self-respecting eighteen year old male would cry from getting hit by a girl? Not Naruto! _Definitely_.)

She leaned over him, both guilty and annoyed. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Jeeze, what the hell were you thinking!?"

Naruto grinned and said, "I'm Naruto and I was thinking we should get married."

She hit him again.


	3. chapter three

**AN**: Thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! I'm still trying to get the hang of writing like this haha. It's hard to put everything I want into this, but I don't want to spend every chapter just giving you a little piece and then going on. So… Trying to add just a little more, I guess?

* * *

><p>For Naruto, it was love at first sight. For the girl who could crush skulls with her fist, it was the opposite. If Sakura, he learned her name shortly after he regained his senses, didn't want to marry him, that was fine! He'd understand, because he wasn't her knight in shining armor- not like she actually needed one.<p>

His best friend, though...

Naruto spent the rest of the night glaring at Sasuke for being attractive. Of all people, the love of Naruto's life had a crush on the one person _everyone_ crushed on.

Sasuke was just uncomfortable the whole night.


	4. chapter four

**AN**: Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>Kakashi always brought Naruto and Sasuke along on supply runs. They were good together; Naruto was strong and Sasuke was fast. Sasuke went in, Naruto backed him up, and Kakashi… no one really knew what Kakashi did, but he always ended up with more than anyone else, so nobody asked.<p>

That time, Kakashi asked Sakura to go with them. "They have no idea what ladies want and I'm tired of carrying around tampons."

Just like Naruto wanted to be the hero, Sakura wanted to be Sasuke's damsel in distress. Sasuke and Kakashi were convinced that they both lost their minds.


	5. chapter five

**AN**: Hi everybody! This is starting to get easier. It's still weird trying to keep each chapter within a hundred words, but it's fun! This is the most inspired I've been in a really long time, and I'm really glad that you guys like my story so far! Annnnyway, here's chapter five. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>They were <em>alone<em>. It was Naruto's time to shine, except he _didn't_. Naruto was thinking about how to talk to her and didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He tripped, barreled face-first into the tree, and she laughed. "You're really weird, you know that?"

It was the single most embarrassing moment of his life, and it happened in front of _her_. He looked like a dork; a _clumsy_ dork. So he laughed, tried his best to shake it off. "I get told that a lot."

She smiled at him. "I bet."

Naruto thought that her smile was worth the embarrassment.


	6. chapter six

**AN**: So, chapter six! I'm really thankful to everyone who reads and reviews this, or just favorites or something! It's awesome! And really motivating haha.

* * *

><p>Sakura took up a fighting stance and grinned. She was breathtaking in that way that Naruto found only Sakura could be… And totally kicking his ass.<p>

Naruto couldn't land a hit. He tried, once. She quickly put him in his place: on the ground, where apparently he would be spending the rest of his life if he continued to fight her, but… it was fun (and super painful), and she was actually teaching him how to defend himself.

Everyone laughed at the bruises she left, but Naruto didn't care. Sakura never laughed and that was all that mattered to him.


	7. chapter seven

**AN**: So, my laptop is terrible, and frustrating, and it doesn't ever let me do anything anymore! I'm really sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. My mom's going to give me her old computer soon, so hopefully after that I'll be able to start updating every day again. So sorry!

* * *

><p>"I wish we could've met before," Naruto said when they sat down by the fire.<p>

Sakura grinned at him in an attempt to vanish his unusually solemn mood. "What would you do if we did?"

Almost immediately he perked up, blue eyes lighting. Sakura watched the fire in them. "I'd take you on a proper date! We could eat ramen out of the same bowl or some cheesy shit like that. Like a Lady and the Tramp moment. We'd eat the same noodle and then-"

"No!"

Naruto laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "You're so mean, Sakura!"


	8. chapter eight

**AN**: My laptop is still broken, but I am here! And trying to stay online haha. Thanks so much for sticking around, and reading, and being overall awesome people!

* * *

><p>Naruto was bored and starving for ramen.<p>

"I'm dying," He moaned and flinched when the person standing over him kicked his side. "Now I'm definitely dying."

Sasuke snorted and Sakura rolled her eyes. And _where did Kakashi go_? Naruto was too busy thinking about ramen to care. "Idiot, get up. It's our turn to do laundry."

So Kakashi bailed. Naruto didn't blame him, laundry day was the _worst_.

Sakura held out her hand and Naruto took it. "C'mon." She smiled.

Naruto blushed. Did he say he hated laundry day? Laundry day was the greatest! (As long as Sakura was around.)


	9. chapter nine

**AN**: I wanted to have a chapter with just Naruto and Sasuke, 'cause I felt like I was neglecting their wonderful friendship, so here it is! Also, hi Guest? Thank you for reading and reviewing!?

* * *

><p>Sasuke awkwardly patted Naruto's shoulder. "Tell her."<p>

"Tell her what?" He nervously laughed… Sasuke was both unimpressed and disbelieving.

He groaned. "Okay, fine! I kinda, maybe, _probably_ have a _tiiiiny_ crush on her."

A thin, dark eyebrow raised. "Ugh! So maybe it's a little more than a crush, but so what? She likes _you_, y'know!"

"Idiot."

"Asshole!"

He smirked, Naruto smiled. "If she says no, you're helping me find ramen. I know it's somewhere out there, waiting for me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Calling your name?"

Naruto shot up, suddenly excited. "You hear it, too!?"

Sasuke's lips twitched up. "No."


	10. chapter ten

**AN**: So here is chapter ten! Finally, Naruto gets the guts to tell Sakura how he really feels… haha.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood snickering in the background while Naruto attempted to confess.<p>

"I l… uh-..." Naruto coughed and blushed. He had Sakura's full attention. "I love- like... I like you, er, your… Hair?"

Sakura shot him an odd look and picked up a strand of pink hair, examining it. Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke, who wouldn't stop laughing.

"Thanks, I think?" With another weird look at Naruto, she walked back to the middle of camp where a couple of her new friends were standing.

"'I like your hair,'" Sasuke mocked, covering up his small laugh when Naruto glared.

"Shut up."


	11. chapter eleven

**AN**: In THIS chapter, Naruto asks Sasuke for help, and Sasuke actually gives it… kind of. There will be more NS moments to come, I prroooomise I'll get to it someday.

* * *

><p>"S-so, Sakura, I think you're beautiful and we belong together," Naruto awkwardly confessed to the tree he dubbed 'Sakura', kicking at a couple leaves.<p>

"Afraid of a tree now, too?" Sasuke was leaning against the Sakura-tree, looking incredibly amused.

Naruto huffed. "How is this s'posed to help me again?"

"It's not."

Naruto didn't feel bad about the punch he sent at Sasuke's stupid face. Sasuke elbowed him in the side in retaliation, and a fight broke out.

It didn't take long for Sakura to come along, peeling them apart just as easily as their crazy gym teacher used to. "Idiots!"


	12. chapter twelve

**AN**: So, very little Sasuke in this chapter. I mean, he's there, but not really.

* * *

><p>Sakura's expression was blank and Sasuke had already removed himself from the conversation, focusing instead on finishing his dinner. "You're joking, right?"<p>

"Why the hell would I joke about ramen?" If not for those stupid zombies, Naruto would still be on a steady diet of ramen. They took that away from him- an unforgivable crime. "What about you? Why do you hate them?"

Sakura looked away, a little embarrassed. "My favorite series was supposed to get a sequel."

Naruto laughed, but quickly shut up when he saw Sakura's fist raise. "Should've known you were a nerd."

She hit him anyway.


	13. chapter thirteen

**AN**: The chapter we've all been waiting for, folks!

* * *

><p>They were alone again. It wasn't a chance to win Sakura over, because Naruto had a gun in his hand and Sakura had a rifle strapped to her. Sakura looked over her shoulder at him, smiled a little. "So I found something the other day…"<p>

Naruto perked up anyway and stepped a little closer to her as he scanned the room. "Yeah? What'd you find?"

Sakura's smile transformed into a grin. And then Naruto saw it. There, in the middle of a light Naruto was positive was from the heavens, was a single pack of ramen.

"You…" Naruto kissed her.


	14. chapter fourteen

**AN**: Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned and pressed his back against the tree, far, far away from-<p>

"Avoiding someone?"

Naruto jumped and glared at the intruder. "Why do you always show up at the worst possible time?"

"I had a feeling," He answered cryptically. When he saw that Naruto obviously didn't believe him, Kakashi sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I never get to have any fun."

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you what every man needs to hear!" Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair. "Women are terrifying, read porn instead."

"You're terrible," Naruto deadpanned. "And weird."

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me."


	15. chapter fifteen

**AN**: And here's a chapter in Sakura's point of view! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Naruto's not my type," Sakura said, unable to focus on the old textbook. "He's loud, annoying, reckless… And I don't think the idiot's ever properly bathed."<p>

Tsunade, an ex-surgeon, rolled her eyes. "And what does that brat have to do with studying anatomy?"

Sakura thought it was weird how, immediately after Tsunade said anything that could be taken inappropriately, Jiraiya showed up. _Always_. "Nothing! _I_, on the other hand-"

Everyone was always talking about how alike Tsunade and Sakura were. She didn't see the resemblance until Tsunade buried her fist in Jiraiya's gut. "Idiot!"

They were married; Sakura was concerned.


	16. chapter sixteen

**AN**: In which Naruto mopes and Sasuke is concerned for his friend… sort of. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>"You act more like a thirteen year old girl than Moegi- and she's an <em>actual thirteen year old girl<em>."

Naruto found that Sasuke was an even bigger asshole when Naruto wasn't trying to annoy him. And he wasn't _moping_! He just wanted to eat a lot of ramen and… He definitely wasn't considering reading porn. Nope! _Not at all_.

(He cast a nervous glance around for Jiraiya. That man had terrifying powers.)

He was, however, thinking about Sakura... and he was totally acting like a teenage girl.

Sasuke kicked him in the side. "Idiot, stop that."

"So cruel," Naruto groaned.


	17. chapter seventeen

**AN**: I have no idea what to say, but heere it is! Chapter seventeen! I don't think it's all that funny, but I wasn't sure how else I should write it.

* * *

><p>There were damp clothes on the ground around them and, had Naruto not been busy staring at a wide forehead and pink hair belonging to the girl he accidentally crashed into, he would've been upset.<p>

"S-Sakura!" He didn't know what he was supposed to say. Sorry? '_I missed you?_' "Are you alright?!"

She eyed him a little and rubbed the dirt off her back. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She paused, kicked at dirt. "Do you… uh, do you need help?"

Naruto smiled at her, a little nervously, but genuine. "Yeah, thanks!"

Sakura awkwardly smiled back.


	18. chapter eighteen

**AN**: Whoa, it has been way too long, and I'm super sorry for that! But it's my birthday, I just got done being super sick, and I'm in an awesome mood, so… I thought I'd write something! Hope you don't all hate me for keeping you waiting. Thanks a ton for sticking around!

* * *

><p>A lot of people thought that zombies were just monsters. Naruto thought they were pretty good stress relievers. A lot better at relieving stress than squeezing some weird rubber ball, anyway. And he really was stressed. Mostly because the girl of his dreams was still playing hard to get, but also…<p>

"I swear, Sai, if you freaking call me-"

"Dickless-"

"THAT! If you call me _that_ one more time, I'll kill you."

"Clone thinks it's funny," Sai pointed out.

Sasuke snickered, and Naruto was a ticking time bomb.

They were probably waiting to release him on a herd of zombies.


	19. chapter nineteen

**AN**: Poor Sakura. The only girl in a group of males.

* * *

><p>It was still awkward around Naruto, and even <em>more<em> around Sasuke, but Sakura downright wanted to push Sai off a roof and hope for the worst. It didn't even matter (that much) that he called her hag. Nope!

Sakura's problem with Sai was when Sai was with Naruto.

Together, they were _insufferable_. They were _always together_. And they were totally ruining 'Sasuke' with their antics! She didn't even know that boy could _be_ so childish!

And when Sasuke tripped Sai into Naruto and giggled (of all things), Sakura decided she would live alone. Probably with cats… and definitely no boys!


End file.
